For decades, most physicians' examination tables have included a pair of adjustable supports, known as stirrups from their resemblance to the common article of horse riding tack identified by the same name, which are especially useful to support the patient's feet and legs in an elevated, separated position so that various examinations and treatments may be performed. Because the weight of much of the patient's legs is supported in this fashion and because in some instances the patient may apply force against the stirrups, prolonged use may tend to be rather uncomfortable due to the typically small contact area afforded by the stirrup for the foot. In addition, since the stirrups usually are made from metal, they tend to be rather cold to touch, which can provide an additional measure of discomfort for the patient.
Numerous attempts have been made to alleviate these problems. In some instances, it may be permissible for the patient's shoes to remain in place when the feet are placed in the stirrups. However, for sanitary reasons this may not be desirable in many cases. Physicians have known to place ordinary socks over the stirrups to improve the level of comfort. In another prior art device, a padded, mitten-like cover was provided which slipped over or around the stirrup and was secured by means such as a drawstring, zipper or hook-and-pile fastener. Another known stirrup guard comrpised a flat annular blank of padded material such as foam plastic which was secured to the stirrup by several tie-strings.
While these prior art solutions have achieved a measure of success, a need has continued to exist for an inexpensive, simple cover for the stirrups which would be pleasing in appearance and easy to install without the need to secure any fasteners, and yet would provide adequate cushioning and thermal insulation for the patient's feet.